Ann's Request
by CSMichaelis
Summary: A short Michaelis Family story. When Ann hears about Thanksgiving, she's excited to have her family together in an effort to fix the broken bonds, but will it go as she planned once everyone is seated in one room?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you have any idea what this meeting is about?" Ciel asked as he followed Sebastian into the gate which led them into the Devil's castle.

"Father mentioned he received correspondents from over seas and Mother just had to see us right away."Sebastian replied.

"Is everything alright do you think?" the pair turned the corner and found themselves in front of the throne room.

"He didn't seem distressed at all, so I can only assume everything is fine," Sebastian pulled open the door and they were immediately greeted by a small girl, her large blue eyes were filled with excitement .

"Big Brother, Ciel, did you come to play with me?" Beth asked hopefully, raising her arms above her head. Sebastian lifted his sister into his arms, receiving a hug.

'My dear baby sister, Ciel and I were asked to be here,, perhaps we can play another time."

"But...You love me." Ciel chuckled.

"Yes, we do, we just have to meet with your father and I'll see if we can bring the children by later."

"Okay, I love to play, will you and brother play with us?" She reached for her brother in law and rested her head on his shoulder.

"We'll see Bethy. Let's go find out what's going on."

"Will you carry me to Mother and Father, they are over there." Beth pointed toward the king and queen's thrones.

"I suppose so." Ciel replied.

"Can I get on your back, I like hanging onto people. Mother says it is silly."

"Well, you're allowed to be silly at your age, go one then." Sebastian helped the child latch onto his mate and slowly let go.

"You have to hold on tight."The former earl warned, he began walking forward until they reached the king and queen, Beth giggling the entire way. Once they stopped, the young girl hopped off and ran to her mother.

"Ciel and S'Bastian are fun Mother and Father, I like them very much."Ann stroked her daughter's hair affectionately.

"Yes dear, they love you very much." She said, turning her attention to her son and Ciel. She grinned happily and greeted them with a hug.

"Welcome my dear ones, please, make yourselves at home." She gestured to the two chairs between her own and the devil's. Sebastian and Ciel sat down as instructed. The young princess climbed up into her mother's lap.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, Alois and Naveen should be here shortly, but we can fill in all the details when they arrive. As I'm sure you know from the message my mate sent you, I have received word of a wonderful tradition held by the people of America, a day when you get together with your loved ones and tell each other of how thankful you are for what you have. This is something I would very much like to try with our family. I've already started the preparations and I was hoping that you might be available tonight around dinner. Of course you're welcome to bring Elizabeth and your staff. As my guests. I've already spoken to Mordred, he said he may or may not be able to make it." Ann said, almost pleadingly.

Sebastian and Ciel exchanged glances.

"Mother," Sebastian began cautiously. "I don't think it's a good idea to have Lady Elizabeth around Mordred, and I simply can't see-" Ann frowned.

"Oh, you had plans already. I understand my son, perhaps another time. You have your own life and I can't expect you to drop everything"

"Ann, we-"There was only one thing he could say, looking into her emerald eyes. "What time should we be here?" The smile was back on the Queen's face.

"Shall we say seven?" Sebastian glanced at his watch.

"Mother, it's four thirty. We have six children, five staff, myself and Ciel. All of us trying to get ready in such a short amount of time." Sebastian pointed out.

"Eight then?" She suggested.

"We'll manage, the children will be happy to see you."

"Yay, can I please play with them?"

"I think we can do that." Ciel said earning a smile from the demonling.

"Thank you my dears, I can't tell you how much this means to me."

"If we're to be ready, we must be on our way. Mother. Father, Baby Sister, please excuse us." Sebastian and Ciel said goodbye and exited the room.

"Really Ciel, you actually agreed to this, if it had been tomorrow night it would have been-"

"Ann's like my own mother, I can't say no to something like this. It's such a simple request and it means so much to her. It wouldn't hurt to do this." Ciel said sternly.

"And yet if it had been my father who came to you with this idea, you would have told him in not so many words to...what's the phrase, take a long walk off a short pier?"

"Well, that's the polite way of saying it." Ciel pushed open the gate and stepped across the threshold and into his own castle. Sebastian said nothing, he merely shook his head , there was much work to be done.

A/n; This particular story is going to be short, with only two chapters planned and written, the other will be up later or tomorrow. Thank you for stopping to read aand I hope you enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mommy,Daddy, I am a happy Rachel baby. I get to wear my pretty dress, and I can see Grandmother and Grandfather and Aunt Bethy too. Even Cousin Lizzy is here, she is a happy thing to have and no one else has her, that means we are very special."Rachel twirled excitedly, her pink dress swirled around her.

"Your grandparents will be thrilled to see your happiness, my dear daughter."Sebastian said.

"We are happy too Dad, we get to see them, but did we have to dress up?"Rowan asked,looking at his long sleeve black jacket and white shirt.

"A formal dinner requires a bit of dressing up and as your grandparents are the king and queen, I'm afraid so. This event is important to your grandmother and we must all make the effort."

"But dad, I don't like to do it."

"It's perfectly fine to dislike it Rowan, as long as you understand that sometimes it must be

done."Sebastian said leading the group toward the gate. Lizzy held onto Ciel's arm tightly.

"Are you sure it's okay, I've never been around Sebastian's brother before."

"You'll be fine, You can sit between Sebastian and me, the children are going to be closer to their grandparents. He may not even be there."Ciel comforted. Angelina and Kathryn cooed from inside their stroller, Mey-Rin and Finny smiled down at the demonlings.

"Are you excited young mistresses, we certainly are, yes."

"Can you believe it, guests of the queen."Finny grinned.

"I don't know why you lot are always so surprised, I explained to you the day you became part of the official guard that you would be of a slightly higher social standing and would be allowed to attend certain events."Sebastian shook his head.

"Dad, why does Grandmother still try to fix us?"Evian asked in confusion.

"Not us specifically, Evian. Sometimes in a family, bonds are not as strong as they are meant to be. Your grandmother, much like your mother wants the best for her children and things would be easier for her if your uncle and I didn't fight." The older demon explained.

""And Mama and Grandfather, they can be mean to each other sometimes too. Right Mama?"

"I have my reasons." Ciel replied.

"Poor Grandfather, Mommy does not like the things he does. Mommy should put him in time out."Vincent added The group continued through the hall back toward the throne room. Sebastian turned to his family.

"I want you all on your best behavior tonight, if you listen without fussing, you may play with your aunt Beth and cousin Lenora. Misbehave, and you will find yourselves sitting down with me until we leave and you'll have no fun at all. Do you understand?"

"Yes." The four eldest children cried in unison.

"And if your uncle is here, do try to stay away from him, tonight is meant to be a calm evening to honor your grandmother's wishes. I would hate for your mother and I to have to...handle him tonight in front of her." Sebastian pushed open the door.

"Come along Puppies, but remember, enter slowly and calmly walk to your grandparents, do not-"

"Niece Rachel, Nephews, hello!" Beth shouted, waving her tiny hand at them. The Michaelis child grinned, each showing their tiny fangs.

"Aunt Bethy!"they cried, forgetting their father's instructions and running at full speed toward the young demon. Ann chuckled warmly as Beth met them half way and the demonlings fell to the ground giggling. Sebastian sighed.

"I did say not to run, didn't I?"

"They love their aunt, you can't expect them to not be happy to see her."

"Why must you defend their disobedience, I set a rule. I am their father."

"Yes, and for some reason you're expecting too much tonight. They're children, let them be happy, Your parents don't mind, look." Ciel pointed to the children sitting on the floor, they were now joined by the devil who reached down and picked up Evian with a smile.

"Hello Grandfather, It is me. I love you."The eldest child rested his head on the /king's massive shoulder.

"Yes, Evian, I can see that it is you. I love you as well. You happen to be my favorite Evian, you know." The child laughed.

"Silly Grandfather, I am the only one. Mama does not have another baby Evian."

"True, all the more reason to favor you young one."

"Me too Grandfather?" Rowan asked.

"Certainly, you are my favorite Rowan."The king confirmed.

"And can I please be your favorite Rachel baby?"

"And I will be your favorite Vincent!"

"And-"

"Alright children, yes, you are all your grandfather's favorite grandchildren." Sebastian interrupted. The children cheered.

"I'm so happy to see that you could make it, it means the world to me my dears." Ann said with a smile, pulling her son and his mate into a hug.

"Hello Lizzy dear, welcome to my home." Lizzy soon found herself in an embrace.

"Hello your-"

"Sweetie, we're family, Ann will do." Sebastian leaned down.

"getting back to the subject of our demonlings," He whispered in Ciel's ear. " They must lean that there is a time to be formal and a time to be-"

"This looks really formal doesn't it, I mean with your father over there playing with the little ones, your mother, who just happens to be greeting the staff the same way she greeted us. These formal family dinners are just so bloody strict I'm not sure I can get through the evening. There are just too many rules. I don't know how I'll manage." Ciel said.

"So much sarcasm.' The older demon shook his head.

"You taught me well." Ciel replied.

"Indeed I did."

"but must you do so in such an-"

"Yes, always. Remember, you knew what you were getting when you asked me to marry you."

"Yes, and I don't regret that, you are the only one that could ever be at my side, no matter how much we disagree. I simply cannot imagine an eternity in which I don't call you my forever love."

"Bloody charmer."Ciel whispered back.

"Disobedient little dog."

"cradle robber."

"Sarcastic little monster." Sebastian fired back.

"Damn Demon."

"Perhaps, but I am your damn demon, always." Sebastian kissed Ciel briefly. Ann returned to the front of the group and led her family forward.

"Welcome everyone, please make yourselves comfortable. We shall move to the dinning hall when the other guests arrive." The king greeted. Lizzy gave a polite bow as they passed as well as the Michaelis staff.

They made their way to the chairs that had been set out for them. Ciel and Sebastian took their usual place to the right side of the king. Sebastian looked over at his mate lovingly from his seat, reaching out and taking his hand.

"It warms my cold heart to see that after all this time, you my son, and your mate still share such a deep love that without thinking of it, you can still show affection to each other in this way." The king said. "This is what your mother and I have wanted for you since you were born."

"Ciel and I have gone through so many changes to get to this point in our lives, there is simply nowhere else for us to be."

"Pardon. Majesty, Your other guests have arrived."Tani, a shorter, female demon said, bowing her head.

"Send them in, Tani, thank you." Ann requested.

"I do hope Mordred is with them. This could be the chance he needs." Moments later, Naveen appeared, his daughter toddled along beside him holding his hand., beside him, Alois carried their infant son, listening to Luca who was currently telling him of the adventure he and Hannah had shared during his time away. Victor remained silent, enjoying the sights of his Aunt and Uncle's castle.

Hannah and Claude were the last to enter.

"You invited the insect?" Sebastian asked his father.

"Calm yourself my son. Claude fought for us and I have yet to thank him. This is-"

"That was years ago, if you haven't said it by now, it's not needed."Sebastian argued.

"Be still Sebastian."His father hissed.

"Well this just keeps getting better doesn't it?"Ciel commented.

"Sorry, I didn't want to bring him, he was invited so I didn't have much to say about it."Alois replied "Would it make you feel better to see Cayden make Lenora laugh?"

"Not really, but I wouldn't mind." Ciel moved closer to Alois and his family. The blonde demon took off his jacket, placing it on the floor, laying his son on top of it. Then he reached for his daughter.

"Come here Lenora, come see Mummy." He invited.

"Mummy, Mummy!" The young girl let go of her father's hand and rushed to Alois as fast as her tiny legs could go.

"Look at the baby, sweetheart." He said wrapping an arm around her. Hannah moved closer to watch as well.

"Cayden," Alois called lovingly, catching the baby's attention, large cyan eyes stared up at him as he smiled.

"Cayden, Mummy, daddy and Lenora love you very much." The child cooed softly. "You're mummy's favorite baby boy, do you love Mummy too?"at that moment the infant shrieked joyfully and began to wiggle his tiny body, Lenora burst into a fit of laughter, followed by Alois and Naveen.

"Aren't they adorable?"Alois reached down and took hold of Cayden's hand, stroking the back of it with his thumb.

"Your little ones are so happy, every time I see them." Ann said.

"After everything I went through, how could I let them be anything but happy?"Alois lifted the child, who he wrapped in the jacket into his arms and they joined the rest of the family. No one noticing the faint smile appearing on Claude's face.

"Tani, has there been no sign of my eldest son?" Ann asked hopefully. The shorter demon gave the queen an apologetic look.

"I am so sorry my Queen, there is nothing. Not so much as a word." Ann nodded, gazing down at the floor.

"Of course, it was short notice after all." She said with a sigh, turning back to her family.

"Mother-"Sebastian attempted to comfort, she merely gave a faint smile and patted his shoulder as she passed.

"We should move onto the dinning room now, this should not ruin our entire evening." The queen led the way, clearly pained by Mordred's absence. Ciel and Sebastian picked up their infant daughters silently.

The dinning room was elegantly decorated with crystal and gold. The large chandelier above the table sparkled brilliantly.

"Daddy, look how pretty it is, can we please have one like it?"Rachel pleaded.

"We'll see. Right now, take your place and sit quietly. All of you." The four eldest Michaelis children did as they were told. Little Rachel making sure she was closest to both her aunt and mother.

When at last, Ann and her mate were lowering themselves into their chairs, a familiar voice reached their ears.

"Terribly sorry, Mother and Father, you see I was quite a distance away when your invitation reached me."Mordred said, entering the room, the king let out a low growl.

"Mordred you are-"

"Right on time father, seconds to spare. I know how you hate tardiness." The king glanced at the clock and cleared his throat.

"So you are. Well done. You may take your place beside myself and your mother."The devil motioned to the empty chair. Mordred did as he was told.

"Mother, thank you ever so much for inviting me. I bid you all a good evening." The stunned demons exchanged glances.

"Ciel, why is everyone so quiet now, is everything okay?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know, he's not usually this friendly. Just stay close." Lizzy nodded, keeping her eyes on the table cloth.

Mordred's eyes sudden;y found their way to the blonde girl and he allowed himself a grin.

"A human girl, at the devil's table, how very interesting. Tell me, who are you?"

"She's my family, all you need to know is that if you so much as look at her funny, I'll kill you." Ciel warned.

"Of course, I should have known. I meant no harm."

"Let's keep it that way, shall we?" The king said, his crimson eyes narrowed at his eldest child.

"Certainly. I have no desire to ruin my mother's dinner." Mordred raised his hands in surrender.

"Since when?" Sebastian shifted Kathryn in his arms, the young girl stared up at her father through wide eyes..

"So you had two more, I see. Good grief Bastian."

"Mordred, don't think for a second that I won't give my daughter to her mother and come over there."

"Well, this is fun, isn't it?"Claude commented quietly, only to be shushed by Hannah.

"Enough, calm yourselves and listen." Ann said sternly. " We are here because I thought it would help us all to reconnect I suppose you could say. For a long time now, our family bonds have been fractured and it hurts me to see the result. Brother against brother, son against father, the king and our extended family. Each one of you is here as my guest and we are all are equal at my table. I invite you to speak freely, to not only each other, but to myself and my mate." Ann paused and the devil turned his attention to Ciel.

"What?" The former earl asked cradling Angelina.

"Have you nothing to say about this?" The deep voice replied.

"Not yet, but the night's not over. I'm sure I'll find something." The king nodded slowly and the Queen continued.

"Now then, we will have wine from a very special vineyard in Italy, we have an assortment of specialty foods and of course for the darling children, cake and other sweets. It is also my hope that we may share the things in our lives for which we are most grateful, perhaps some of us have good news to share. Can we all agree that this is to be the focus?"Each guest nodded in silence.

"Grandmother, may I please be grateful first?" Rachel asked, her tiny hand raised as Ciel filled her feeding glass and moved onto the next.

"Of course, please tell us what you're thankful for."

"Okay, but can you please tell me what it means to be thankful?" The adults chuckled softly.

"It means what you appreciate , what do you value and what are you happy to have in your life?"Ann explained. Rachel grinned showing her fangs.

"I know, I do. I am grateful for all our staff people, I love them so much. I am happy to have my brothers and our babies, and Cousin Naveen and cousin Alois and their babies and..and for you and Grandfather and Cousin Lizzy for taking care of us and making my tiny Rachel heart so giggly and happy. I am happy to have my puppy and kitties. I am happy to have my daddy, he plays with us and loves us and gives us cuddles and takes very good care of mommy. I am very happy to have my mommy, Mommy is the best one. Our tummies are never hungry long and our tiny hearts are happy and Mommy is so pretty and does not let bad things happen to us. I love you mommy!"

"I love you too Rachel." Little Rowan raised his hand slowly.

"Yes dear, would you like to add something?" Ann invited gently.

"Yes, I'm happy to have Mum and Dad and my sisters and brothers, they're happy things to have. My cousin Lizzy is good and all of my family. I want to say something else...to Uncle Mordred." Mordred who was now pouring himself a glass of wine, stopped and looked at the child.

"I can't imagine what this conversation has to do with something like me, but as this is mother's evening, I will hear you boy." Rowan was careful to look directly at his uncle when speaking.

"I want to say thank you to you Uncle Mordred. Thank you for not wanting me because I would not have a real family. I was with you before and you were bad to me. I got Mum and dad because you didn't really want me and if your mate was here, I would say thank you because she ran away. I wouldn't have a happy life. I was 'dopted and I am very happy now. I wouldn't have my brothers or sisters either. I want to tell Mum thank you for wanting me to be his Rowan baby and for giving me a promise. Mum knew I wanted to be his baby, he could hear me ask. Thank you dad for taking me to Mum." Mordred glanced down at the table with a sigh.

"You are where you belong, I could never hope to care for you. I was sure you had forgotten your time with me. There is a reason, Rowan that the feedings I provided for you were different than what your mother gives you. I am incapable of loving, my brother's mate however, has more than enough to offer you everything you need to grow into a healthy demon, you may well have starved if you had relied on me to give you food. This is the truth of it, You needn't thank me for my nonexistent parenting skills. Simply be grateful to your true family."Mordred replied, picking up his glass and draining the contents.

"Cousin Alois, are you thankful too?" Evian asked, sipping from his feeding glass. Alois smiled.

""I have a lot to be thankful for, yes. I have two beautiful children, my mate is wonderful, I've got Hannah, Luca, my job as a member of the guard, I've met Victor, for the friendship Ciel and I have, all the times Naveen and I got to play with you little ones...And in an odd sort of way, I should thank Claude because if he wasn't a complete ass, I probably wouldn't have all this."

"I deserved that I suppose." the former Trancy butler sighed.

"My precious one and our family mean the world to me. My dear Victor and Luca, who has become a second little brother to me. Miss Hannah must also be given the proper respect, She has tolerated my presence and gives my children such love. Thank you Miss Hannah." Naveen said bowing his head politely.

"I do it only for my son, though I do adore my grandchildren greatly, you are only permitted to be in my home because to leave you out would hurt Alois. I couldn't be more grateful for my children and grandchildren." Hannah took a sip from her glass. Luca had already started eating a piece of cake.

"I'm glad I have Brother and our family." He said swallowing his food.

"How wonderful, with the exception of certain comments, I think we have the idea." Ann said clasping her hands together. Ciel dear, would you like o go next?"

"Where should I even start, I'd go so far as to say that of everyone sitting around me, I've much more to be thankful for. I have six wonderful children who have reminded me how to smile and make me so happy everyday. I have Lizzy, I'm glad you're here and you've been so accepting of what we are and being there for us. My staff, our guard. I'm thankful for you, Sebastian, I wouldn't have my children, I would never have realized that I wanted to have a family. It's because of you that I get to see my mother, father, Madam Red and Michael. I'm sure it must have been a big mess to get it arranged. I never thought that I'd see them again. You brought my staff to me, and you love me so unconditionally that...I never thought it was possible. You take such good care of our family and I love the way you are with our children. Alois. I never would have known Sebastian needed me if you hadn't come to get me, Thank you." Sebastian leaned over and kissed his mate, much to the dismay of Vincent and Rowan, who sat silently making faces of disapproval at their parents.

The Michaelis children looked at each other.

"Cousin Alois got Mommy, this is a happy thing." Rachel said biting into a cookie.

"Oh yes. Mommy would not have been there for Dad."Vincent added.

"More than that Puppies, had he not gone to get your mother, I would not be alive and we never would have had any of you." The children gasped.

"Oh no, brothers, sisters, Daddy would not be allowed to bring babies to mommy!" She sniffled. "That is so sad." The children nodded in agreement, turning to Alois.

"Thank you Cousin Alois!" The blonde demon smiled.

"You're welcome little ones." Alois replied, touched by the appreciation he was receiving. Angelina began to growl in her mother's arms.

"There's hope for that one then." Mordred commented.

"Do you ever shut up?"Sebastian shot back.

"It's been known to happen here and there, you really must watch your temper at the dinner table, my dear baby brother."

"You know Mordred, more often than not when I see you, I get an overwhelming urge to punch you right in your-"

"Enough!" the king roared.

"I will be grateful!" Evian said emptying his feeding glass. "I am happy to have everyone. I am happy to have the very best Mama and Dad and Sisters and brothers. I am happy that my Mama and dad love each other and we have happiness. Cousin Lizzy, do you want a turn to be grateful?" Lizzy giggled lightly.

"I'd love a turn, thank you. I'm thankful that I get to be part of your lives. I'm thankful for Sebastian taking good care of Ciel and for being invited to stay with you all. I-I'm so glad to have you back, Ciel. I love you and your family so much."

"We love you too Lizzy. It's nice to be able to have you with us."

"We're thankful for Mr. Sebastian, The young Master and their children." The Phantomhive staff said in unison.

"I shall be thankful when this dinner is over." Mordred grumbled.

""I would be thankful if you wouldn't be such a-"

"Dadyee!" Kathryn shrieked excitedly, Sebastian looked sown to find the child playing with his tie.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" the infant laughed and cuddled into her father.

"Sickening," the eldest prince grumbled.

"must you always talk about yourself."

"Watch yourself brother, you are on thin ice."

"You don't scare me."

"Bastard."

"Ignoramus."

"Mother's boy."

"I hope you realize that I don't take that as an insult at all. I very much love my mother." Sebastian said. Only irritating is brother more.

"Oh my, Daddy is fighting with Uncle Mordred, they are very loud. Grandmother, may I please have some chocolate?"Rachel asked calmly. Ann nodded and offered her a handful of candy. Rachel grinned and began eating once more.

"Will they do this all night?" Lizzy asked.

"All eternity if you let them. Or until Sebastian gets tired of it and beats the hell out of him, or Mordred gets drunk whichever comes first." Ciel said.

"Meemee, Meemee." Angelina cried out, grabbing her mother's jacket tightly.

"I'm right here Angel, do you want to eat?" Angelina cuddled into him, raising her head and making a soft biting motion. Ciel reached over to the stroller and pulled out two bottles, filling them before offering one to each of his infant daughters.

"Num num."Lenora said reaching for the cake in front of her. Alois moved it closer. The guest shook their heads as the princes continued to argue,

"Rhiannon, my heart, I am sorry this night is not what you had in mind. We are not capable of coming together without fighting." The king said taking her hand.

"We were so close. I just wanted us to be a family."

"Ann, even human families are this way. Dysfunction is a normal part of having a family. Like I said before, there's one in every family that turns holidays into a shouting match or an all out fight." Ciel added.

"There's two in ours isn't there?" Lizzy asked. Ciel nodded. Ann chuckled.

"So, I wouldn't feel too badly, you did your best. Some people just can't get together peacefully. But I'll say this, I'm thankful that you keep trying to keep your family together. Thank you Ann." Ciel said and found himself being pulled into a hug.

"I'm thankful to you as well, Ciel. For saving my sons, giving me grandchildren, for your loyalty to our family and for the connection you and I have. I enjoy the time we spend together." The queen gave him an extra squeeze before releasing him and continuing to eat with the rest of her family. The Micahelis children had begun to cheer for their father in the argument against their uncle, who by the end of the night had drunk three full bottles of wine.

"Brother, y-you should have seen it, that bear had no hair." Mordred chuckled, his arm around Sebastian.

"Yes, well, I'm sure it was thrilling. If you'll excuse me, I have-"

"No, No. You can't just leave, you haven't heard of my adventure in the Black Forest in Germany, you see, I was walking through the river and then...I found this thing." Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Not a thing." He said pretending to be surprised.

"Oh yes, quite a thing it was. I tell you, I have never seen anything-"

"Quite like it, yes I've heard."

"Have you, well, no use in getting into it is there?"

"You should go to bed Mordred, I should be getting my family home now."

"Nonsense, I'll have you know how utterly ridiculous-"

"You are, I agree completely." Sebastian offered. Ciel sighed and set Kathryn and Angelina on the floor to play with Beth, their siblings and Lenora.

"We may be here a while." Ciel informed Lizzy. "When he's drinking, and he starts putting his arm around others, it's usually until he passes out." Hearing Ciel's voice, Mordred turned to the former earl.

"Good grief Brother, your mate...he seems to have shrunk. He's...a tiny thing. However do you do it?"

"I can hear you,, you do know that don't you?" Ciel called back. "Bloody menace."

"You, how the hell did you get to be so tiny, I say. I just-If I had a mate that was so damn small, I'd be afraid to step on 'em." Mordred swayed backward, tightening his grip on his brother.

"Damn floor's uneven." He grumbled.

"Your intelligence is nonexistent."

"Thank you sister, how very kind of you to alphabetize my-"

"The word you're searching for is recognize you stupid son of a-"

"Daddy, look I am building a tower!" Rachel cried out excitedly. Ciel and Lizzy grinned.

"Wonderful, Rachel." Mordred nodded.

"Oh yes, what a wonderful thing. A child's imagination." Sebastian was taken aback when his eldest brother burst into tears. "I wish I had the ability to-"

"Please Mordred, do us all a favor and just be quiet." Sebastian complained, much to Ciel's amusement.

"Sebastian, are you whining?"

"Just a bit. Go on, have a laugh, but just remember, this could have been you dearest."

"And I appreciate you doing that, but the fact remains."

"I love you too Ciel. I'll remember this. My dear disobedient dog."

"You married a dog...bloody hell, that's why he's so little, I didn't think we were the type." Sebastian rolled his eyes at Mordred's comment.

"The time has come for me to take matters into my own hands." Sebastian said handing Mordred two more glasses. Upon finishing the drinks, Mordred fell to the floor with a loud thud, and began to snore.

"Father, I picked him up last time." The king sighed.

"Yes, I know. Just leave him there. I shall take care of him shortly." The group laughed.

"We really must do this again, look how happy they are." Ann said, taking her mate's arm.

"Yes, perhaps so. Anything for you my heart. For without you, I have nothing. You turned my life around and gave me heirs, you know just when to step in to calm me and you quietly protect our family. My beautiful Queen, no one in heaven or hell could possibly be as thankful as I am to you." The devil said, kissing Ann softly before removing Mordred from the room and placing him in his room to sleep off the wine.


End file.
